mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flutter Brutter/@comment-10265857-20160502144405/@comment-4531340-20160505024015
I suppose it is a matter of perspective - for reference, I've been a brony since just after season 1 started airing (so I suppose I can't well say I've been there since the beginning, either, although for what it's worth, I think the second half of season 1 is far superior to the first, and like a lot of fans I remember from that era, I cite Suited For Success as when the show started really taking off). To me, I've watched the characters undergo changes and growth in their characters for years, and for me, it has made the characters either more 3-dimensional or likeable (and I realize my prior wording might not indicate this, but I feel it was usually both - like I was getting to know these characters better, seeing more sides to them, and liking them more). I also felt the second season was a step up from the first season, in terms of the episodes overall as well as the stories being told. Season 3 was a bit of a step back (but not much at all); with the changes that went on behind the scenes, it felt a little tentative, like it was trying to be a mix between the new voice the new showrunners (in Meghan McCarthy and Jayson Thiessen) were giving, and Faust's old voice during season 1 (especially) and season 2. I feel, though season 4 is when the show really took off, really found a voice that spoke to me (far more than even my former favorite season, season 2, had), and spoke all its own, and season 5 continued that trend (which, although its average score, if you went to my blog and averaged it out, would probably be lower than season 4's, makes it my favorite felt that the highs of season 5 were higher than most of season 4's highs). This brings me to the main point of my comment - aside from the difference in length (season 3 being only 13 episodes and s6 being a full compliment) - to my eyes, at least, we're in the same pattern of every 3 seasons wherein the first is excellent and eye-opening, the second is even better, and the third involves a regime change (so a bit of a step back as the new showrunners find their voice for the show - in this case, it would be Jim Miller and Josh Haber stepping up to fill in the holes left by Jayson Thiessen and Meghan McCarthy, respectively, who went to focus on the movie in the case of the latter, her job as head storyteller for Hasbro's brands or whatever - though I don't think this step back has even been as noticeable as season 3, and like I said above, that really wasn't too noticeable). I guess I feel that, after how the staff handled Twilight becoming an Alicorn, as well as EG (both of which I was unsure about at the time but now love), I have a lot more faith in them that, when they make big changes (such as introducing a character such as Starlight Glimmer into the show), they'll be done well (and in that case, I feel it has been well-implemented). As to the original point brought up, I guess I agree with the general sentiment expressed throughout the chain, which is that it's good for show staff to listen to fans, but to not listen to them too much (or let fans' demands override their better judgment).